Not Same Cherry Again
by J-Twice
Summary: FF ketiga dari project ANNIVERSARY YUNJAE


'_**YunJae 6th Anniversary'**_

**Project**

**:**

**Eun Blingbling**

_**Proudly **_

_**.**_

_**Present**_

**.**

**.**

MUSISI MUDA BERBAKAT KIM JAEJOONG

PEMILIKI BAKAT LUAR BIASA KIM JAEJOONG

ANAK PASANGAN PENYANYI BESAR KIM JONGHYUN DAN JUNG EUN HEE MENURUNI BAKAT MEREKA

MENCIPTAKAN KARYA BESAR DIUSIA MUDA KIM JAEJOONG

Yunho menatap bangga deretan majalah dan juga tabloid yang memajang foto dan nama kekasihnya. Bibir hatinya membuat senyuman lebar. Bahkan majalah besar seperti Zion dan 9095 juga memuat berita tentang _namja _cantiknya. Ck. Ck. Ck. Sepertinya Jaejoong sudah menjadi artis terkenal sekarang.

_Namja _tampan itu mengambil salah satu majalah untuk diperlihatkan pada Jaejoong nanti. Ia lalu berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayarnya.

"Kim Jaejoong? Tch." Sang kasir mendecih ketika melihat sampul majalah yang diserahkan Yunho. Membuat _namja _bermata musang itu menatapnya tak suka.

"Dia ini hanya _namja _cacat yang beruntung. Aku yakin semua ketenaran yang ia dapat saat ini adalah hasil dari usaha orang tuanya yang meminta produser untuk mengorbitkannya."

"Jaga ucapanmu _nunna._" Ucap Yunho bernada tegas. Ia paling tidak suka ada yang mencela kekasihnya tanpa bukti seperti yang dikatakan _yeoja _ber_make up _menor di depannya ini.

"Aku benar bukan? Coba saja dia tidak dilahirkan oleh musisi dan penyanyi terhebat. Aku yakin sekarang hidupnya luntang-lantung tidak jelas. Paling-paling dia akan menjadi musisi jalanan yang cacat."

BRAKKK!

Si kasir tersentak kaget saat Yunho menggebrakkan meja yang menjadi tempat mesin kasir diletakkan. Kepalanya menunduk untuk menghindari tatapan tajam milik pria tampan di depannya yang seakan-akan ingin menerkam dan membunuhnya saat itu juga.

Yunho mencengkram pinggiran meja kasir dengan kuat. Menahan emosinya agar tak meledak saat itu juga. Walau bagaimanapun ia tengah berada di tempat umum sekarang.

"Jaga ucapanmu. Jika kau asal bicara tanpa bukti, kau bisa dilaporkan dengan tuduhan mencemarkan nama baik. Dia memang cacat, tapi bukan berarti dia lemah. Keberhasilannya sekarang berkat usahanya sendiri tanpa campur tangan kedua orang tuanya. Orang tak berotak sepertimu mungkin tidak akan bisa mengerti. Jangankan untuk mengerti, berbicara padanya pun kau tidak pantas."

Seorang _yeoja _rekan kerja si kasir, menghampiri _yeoja _berambut pirang itu. Ia lantas menenangkan si kasir yang sedang menangis setelah mendengar ucapan kasar Yunho barusan. Yunho sendiri sudah pergi dari sana setelah mengucapkan kata-kata pedasnya tadi.

"Kau sih. Kenapa mengatakan hal seperti itu di depan kekasihnya."

"Kekasih?" si kasir mendongak menatap rekan kerjanya dengan mata sembab dan hidung memerah.

"Ya. Pria tampan itu kekasih Kim Jaejoong."

'_**YunJae 6th Anniversary'**_

**:**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**.**

BRAKKK!

Jaejoong yang sedang memainkan _grand _pianonya mendadak berhenti. Kepalanya menoleh ke pintu masuk dan mendapati sang kekasih yang tengah berjalan menuju dapur. Pandangannya terus memperhatikan Yunho yang tengah mengambil sebotol air mineral dari dalam lemari pendingin dan menegaknya hingga habis.

_Namja _cantik itu lantas berdiri kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Jemari lentiknya mengatur suhu air lalu mengisi _bathup_ sampai penuh. Menyalakan lilin aroma terapi agar menimbulkan bau harum yang akan menenangkan pikiran. Setelahnya, ia keluar untuk menghampiri Yunho yang masih berada di dapur. _Namja _tampan itu tengah duduk disalah satu kursi makan dengan kedua tangan yang menutupi wajahnya.

Jaejoong menyentuh bahu Yunho. Membuat sang pemilik mendongak untuk menatap wajah cantik kekasihnya. Melihat Jaejoong yang tengah tersenyum padanya membuat emosi yang sedari tadi dirasanya berkurang.

"Mandilah. Sudah kusiapkan air hangat." Ucap Jaejoong lembut. Yunho mengangguk kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. Ia mengecup kening Jaejoong sebentar sebelum pergi ke kamar mandi.

'_**YunJae 6th Anniversary'**_

**:**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**.**

"Boo~"

"Hemm?"

Yunho menatap langit-langit kamarnya dan Jaejoong. Menimbang untuk menceritakan kejadian tadi siang saat ia di toko buku atau tidak. Tangan kanannya terus mengelus rambut _almond_ Jaejoong sedang sebelahnya lagi menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong yang berada dipelukannya.

"Ada apa Yun?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan nada penasaran. Sebenarnya sejak Yunho masuk dengan membanting pintu tadi, ia ingin menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Tapi ia berusaha menahan rasa penasarannya. Menunggu hingga emosi Yunho mereda dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi tanpa ditanya.

"Kau kuat Boo~ kau bukan orang lemah. Kau tidak cacat, kau hanya tidak seberuntung orang pada umumnya,"

Jaejoong diam. Ia tau Yunho masih belum menyelesaikan ucapannya. Ia semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Yunho. Menyesap aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh _namja _tampan itu.

"Jika ada orang yang mencela atau mencemo'oh kekuranganmu. Abaikan saja, mereka hanya tidak tahu kau memiliki sesuatu yang lebih spesial dari yang mereka miliki. Mereka tidak mengenalmu. Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Mereka-"

"Ssssttt... _Arra~_" Jaejoong menekan telunjuknya pada bibir Yunho. Menghentikan bibir kekasihnya agar tak meneruskan ucapannya.

" Jangan habiskan tenagamu untuk membicarakan mereka. Lebih baik kita membicarakan tentang ki- uhuk-uhuk."

"Jangan dipaksa Boo~ kau belum bisa mengucapkan kalimat sepanjang itu." Ucapan Yunho membuat Jaejoong memberengut.

"Aku bisa."

"Ya~ tapi nanti. _Step by step. _Apa yang kau raih dengan cepat, akan cepat pula menghilang. Pelan-pelan _ne?_" Yunho mengusap pipi Jaejoong yang tampak lebih berisi dibanding sebelumnya.

"_Ne~ _aku hanya ingin membuktikan pada mereka yang menga- uhuk-uhuk."

Yunho menghela nafas. Kekasih cantiknya ini memang keras kepala. Ia lantas mengambil gelas berisi air putih di atas meja nakas yang memang selalu disediakan Jaejoong di sana. Tenggorokan _namja _cantik itu selalu terasa kering dipagi hari.

"Minumlah." Titah Yunho sembari memberikan gelas di tangannya pada Jaejoong. Mata musangnya memperhatikan Jaejoong yang tengah meminum air yang diberikannya tadi.

"_Jja._ Sebaiknya kita tidur. Bukankah besok kau harus bertemu dengan produser Lee?" Yunho mengambil gelas yang diserahkan Jaejoong dan meletakkannya kembali ke meja nakas.

"_Ne. _Besok kau akan menemaniku saat terapi kan?"

"Tidak bisa. Aku harus ke kampus, Yoochun memberitahuku jika _Mrs._ Bex menyuruhku untuk datang menemuinya besok. Aku akan mengantarmu ke tempat terapi tapi aku tidak bisa menemanimu. _Gwanchana?_"

Jaejoong mengangguk. Yunho tersenyum kemudian mengecup kening, hidung, pipi dan bibir Jaejoong. Setelahnya keduanya mulai terlelap.

'_**YunJae 6th Anniversary'**_

**:**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**.**

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Yunho menunggu dengan sabar di depan pintu ruangan salah satu dosennya. Setelah mendengar sahutan dari dalam. Ia membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan bernuansa minimalis itu.

"Duduklah." Titah _yeoja _paruh baya berkacamata tebal di depannya. Yunho mengangguk kemudian duduk di kursi yang bersebrangan dengan _Mrs._ Bex.

"Jung Yunho?"

"_Ye._"

_Mrs._ Bex menyerahkan sebuah amplop berukuran 4A berwarna coklat pada Yunho. Membuat _namja _bermata musang itu mengerutkan kening.

"Melihat dari nilai-nilaimu, aku merekomendasikanmu untuk mengikuti program percepatan kuliah. Hanya membutuhkan waktu satu tahun dan kau akan mendapatkan gelar sarjana serta magister sekaligus."

Yunho tersenyum sumringah. "_Jeongmalyo?_"

"_Ne. _Asal kau memenuhi nilai yang ditentukan."

Yunho segera membuka amplop di depannya. Mengambil beberapa lembar kertas di dalamnya. Lembaran kertas itu berisi data diri, formulir dan surat keterangan lainnya mengenai program yang dibicarakan _Mrs._ Bex.

"London?"

"Yeah~ kau akan kuliah di sana."

"Tidak bisakah jika dilakukan di sini saja?"

"Tidak Yunho. Program itu hanya diadakan di Universitas terbaik London. Kenapa? Kau tidak berfikir untuk menolaknya bukan? Ini kesempatan baik untukmu. Hanya orang-orang terpilih sajalah yang bisa mengikutinya."

Yunho menatap kertas di tangannya gelisah. Jika ia menerima program ini, bukankah itu artinya ia akan meninggalkan Jaejoong? Berpisah dengan Jaejoong?

"Aku akan memikirkannya." Ucap Yunho pada akhirnya. Ia membutuhkan waktu untuk berfikir. Keputusan yang baik bukanlah keputusan yang diambil dengan cepat. Butuh waktu dan pemikiran yang matang untuk memutuskannya.

"Pikirkan baik-baik. Kesempatan ini tidak datang dua kali." Sahut _Mrs._ Bex mengingatkan.

'_**YunJae 6th Anniversary'**_

**:**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**.**

Yunho memandangi sosok Jaejoong dari luar ruangan tanpa diketahui sang objek. Ia memperhatikan gerak-gerik Jaejoong yang tengah menjalani terapi bersama seorang _namja _berwajah imut bernama Kim Junsu. Junsu bukan seorang dokter maupun psikolog. Melainkan seorang mahasiswa kedokteran yang tengah mengerjakan tesisnya.

Heran mengapa seorang mahasiswa yang menjadi terapis Jaejoong? Karna para dokter yang Yunho maupun orang tua Jaejoong temui semuanya hanya menggeleng. Tidak mengetahui cara agar suara Jaejoong dapat keluar. Dan pada saat yang tepat Junsu datang. Yunho masih ingat ucapan Junsu saat itu.

"_Membuat suaranya kembali muncul itu _simple_. Cukup memakai cara bagaimana seorang pelatih membuat burung beo-nya berbicara."_

Yunho sempat marah karna secara tidak langsung Junsu menyamakan Jaejoong dengan binatang. Bukankah itu keterlauan? Tapi setelah menimbangnya kembali dan karna bujukan Jaejoong yang menyuruhnya untuk mencoba. Ia akhirnya mengizinkan _namja _imut itu untuk melakukan terapi pada Jaejoong. Sedangkan kedua orang tua Jaejoong sudah menyerahkan semua urusan penyakit Jaejoong kepada Yunho sepenuhnya.

Yunho terkekeh saat Jaejoong mengikuti instruksi Junsu untuk memenuhi sebuah toples dengan nafasnya. Jelas-jelas Junsu sedang mengerjai kekasihnya itu. Bagaimana mungkin toples itu akan penuh dengan nafas Jaejoong jika lubangnya sebesar itu?

Tidak tega membiarkan kekasihnya terus dibodohi Junsu. Ia segera masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menghampiri kedua _namja _bermarga sama itu.

"Berhenti mengerjai kekasihku Kim Junsu." Ucap Yunho membuat Jaejoong maupun Junsu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Haha. Apa kabar tuan Jung?" tanya Junsu menutupi rasa gugupnya karna ketahuan mengerjai Jaejoong. Ia lantas mengusap tengkuknya sembari menunjukkan cengiran lebar.

"Mengerjai?" tanya Jaejoong kurang paham. Yunho segera mengusak rambut _almond _kekasihnya.

"Ya. Kau barusan dibodohi oleh Junsu."

"Jadi ini bukan bagian dari terapi?"

"Tentu saja bukan."

Mata _doe _itu lantas melotot tajam ke arah Junsu. Ia membuang toples di tangannya dan mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"Junsu! Kau membodohiku?"

Junsu yang sedari tadi menahan tawanya segera tertawa keras. Bukannya takut melihat Jaejoong yang tengah marah, ia malah merasa lucu dengan ekspresi Jaejoong. _Aigoo~_ mana ada _namja _yang tengah marah dengan ekspresi se-imut itu?

Yunho yang melihatnya jadi ikutan tertawa juga, walau tidak sekeras Junsu. Jaejoong yang melihatnya segera mencubit pinggang _namja _bermarga Jung itu. Membuat sang pemilik meringis. 

"Kau juga ikut-ikutan mentertawakanku Yunnie?" ucap Jaejoong semakin melebarkan mata besarnya.

"Jangan membuat tampang seperti itu Boo~ kau membuatku tidak tahan untuk menerkammu."

"Coba saja jika berani." Tantang Jaejoong. Ia tau pasti jika Yunho tidak bisa mengumbar kemesraan mereka di depan umum.

Cup!

Satu kecupan di bibirnya membuatnya sadar bahwa asumsinya barusan adalah salah.

"Hey. Tuan Jung. Aku masih di sini." Protes Junsu pada Yunho. Tapi sepertinya _namja _tampan itu tidak memperdulikannya. Karna tatapan musangnya terus menatap mata _doe _kekasihnya.

Mungkin bagi Junsu. Tatapan Yunho adalah tatapan keterpesonaan akan betapa cantiknya Jaejoong. Tapi yang sebenarnya adalah tatapan itu tatapan kegundahan dan kegelisahan hati Yunho. Ia tengah berpikir, apakah ia sanggup untuk meninggalkan _namja _cantik di depannya ini? Apakah dia sanggup menjalani hari-harinya tanpa Jaejoong disisinya? Apakah ia sanggup tak menyentuh kekasih cantiknya ini?

Memikirkan semua itu membuat Yunho memeluk Jaejoong erat. Ia tak ingin kehilangan Jaejoong. Walaupun itu hanya satu tahun. Ia tetap tidak bisa.

"Owh~ bisakah kalian tidak melakukannya di sini?" protes Junsu lagi sembari memutar bola matanya. Ia segera meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Malas melihat lebih lanjut adegan _lovey-dovey _yang dua sejoli itu lakukan.

"Yunnie~ ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong merasa tingkah Yunho berbeda kali ini. Dari tatapan mata musang itu, ia bisa tahu jika ada yang menganggu pikiran Yunho.

"Tak apa. Aku hanya ingin memelukmu. Biarkan seperti ini saja sebentar."

Jaejoong diam. Tak ingin merespon atau bertanya lagi. Hanya membalas pelukan Yunho dan mempereratnya. Berharap dengan begitu ia dapat menenangkan hati Yunho yang dirasanya sedang gelisah akan sesuatu.

'_**YunJae 6th Anniversary'**_

**:**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**.**

Yunho meminum teh hijau yang disediakan tuan rumah untuk merilekskan tubuhnya yang menegang. Ia gugup saat ini, walaupun sudah beberapa kali bertemu dengan musisi hebat di depannya ini. Tetap saja ia merasa takut berbuat sesuatu yang tidak disukai ayah dari kekasihnya itu.

Terlebih ini kali pertama, ia menemui kepala keluarga Kim itu seorang diri tanpa ditemani Jaejoong. Pasti ada sesuatu yang penting yang ingin dibicarakan oleh _Mr._ Kim. Sesuatu yang tidak ingin Jaejoong mengetahuinya.

"Bagaimana terapi Jonggie?" tanya _Mr._ Kim membuka pembicaraan. Matanya menatap pemuda tampan di depannya.

"Semakin baik. Ia sudah bisa mengucapkan kalimat yang agak panjang sekarang."

_Mr._ Kim mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Kalian sudah bukan anak-anak SMA lagi. Bukan saatnya lagi untuk memiliki hubungan yang hanya main-main,"

Yunho semakin gugup. Ini yang ia khwatirkan dari tadi. Ia takut jika apa yang ingin dibicarakan _Mr._ Kim adalah pernikahan. Bukan, bukannya ia tidak mau menikah dengan Jaejoong. Ia tentu akan senang hati menikahi kekasih tercintanya itu. Tapi untuk sekarang, sepertinya ia belum siap. Ia masih kuliah dan belum memiliki pekerjaan. Lagipula ia juga memikirkan karir Jaejoong yang saat ini sedang naik. Hal itu pasti akan menganggu jadwalnya.

"Tidak selamanya seorang musisi itu terkenal Yunho~ah. Masing-masing mempunyai masa kejayaannya sendiri."

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya. Tidak dapat menangkap ke arah mana pembicaraan _Mr._ Kim. Apa dugaannya salah jika _Mr._ Kim tengah membicarakan tentang pernikahan?

"Kelak Jaejoong akan berperan sebagai seorang istri. Tentu aku berharap ia akan menjadi istrimu. Tapi sebagai orang tua, aku juga menginginkan yang terbaik untuk anakku. Terlebih Jonggie adalah anakku satu-satunya,"

Yunho terdiam. Membiarkan calon mertuanya itu untuk menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Jadi, aku ingin yang menjadi pendamping Jonggie juga orang yang terbaik. Bukan hanya bisa memberikannya cinta dan kasih sayang. Tapi juga dapat memenuhi kebutuhannya secara materi. Kau mengertikan maksudku?" tanya _Mr._ Kim sembari menatap Yunho. Memastikan jika ucapannya tidak menyinggung _namja _bermata musang itu.

Ah~ sekarang Yunho mengerti ke arah mana pembicaraan _Mr._ Kim sebenarnya. Wajar jika musisi terkenal itu khawatir akan masa depan putra tunggalnya mengingat Yunho berasal dari keluarga sederhana. Kuliahnya pun dikarenakan beasiswa. Ditambah sekarang ia tidak memiliki pekerjaan.

Ia sadar jika setelah memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama dengan Jaejoong beberapa tahun lalu. Uang Jaejoonglah yang lebih banyak mereka pakai untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari mereka. Ia bukannya tidak ingin mencari pekerjaan dan hanya berpangku tangan pada Jaejoong. Tapi karena ia harus menemani Jaejoong diberbagai konser maupun _event-event_ lainnya sebagai juru bicara _namja _cantik itu, ia jadi tidak memiliki waktu untuk mencari pekerjaan. Ditambah dengan jadwal kuliahnya. Untuk sekedar membaca lowongan pekerjaan saja ia tidak sempat.

"Yunho?" _Mr._ Kim menepuk bahu Yunho. Sepertinya sadar jika kekasih anaknya itu tengah melamun.

"Eoh_? Jeseohamnida aboji_." Sesal Yunho. Ia merutuk dirinya karena telah mengabaikan _Mr._ Kim. Ia pasti mendapat nilai minus dari calon mertuanya itu.

"Sudahlah~ jangan terlalu kau pikirkan ucapanku tadi. Aku mengatakannya padamu bukan berarti aku tidak menginginkan kau menjadi menantuku. Tentu aku akan merasa senang jika kau menikah dengan Jonggie kelak. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa membahagiakannya." Ucap _Mr._ Kim sembari menepuk-nepuk bahu Yunho.

"_Jeseohamnida _telah membuat _aboji_ khawatir. Aku akan berusaha untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak setelah kuliah nanti. Agar tidak membuat _aboji _mengkhawatirkan Jaejoong lagi."

"_Ne. _Aku tau kau pasti akan melakukannya. Aku percaya padamu." Ucap _Mr._ Kim tersenyum.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Sepertinya serius sekali?" Jung Eun Hee, istri _Mr._ Kim muncul dari arah dapur. Sepertinya _yeoja _berambut pendek itu sudah merampungkan ritual memasaknya.

"Ehm. _Mwo?_ Hanya pembicaraan antara pria dewasa." Ucap _Mr._ Kim terkekeh. Diikuti dengan Yunho yang mengangguk setuju. Membuat _Mrs._ Kim menatap mereka curiga.

"Apa kalian membicarakanku?"

"Ahahaha. Lihatlah Yunho~ _ah_. Calon mertuamu ini _narsis_ sekali."

"Sudahlah. Ayo makan. Makanan sudah siap. Yunho~_ah_. _Eomma_ sudah memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu."

"_Jeongmalyo? Gamsahamnida eommonim."_

'_**YunJae 6th Anniversary'**_

**:**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**.**

Yunho memandang lekat seseorang yang tengah memainkan pianonya di atas panggung. Seorang _namja _berparas cantik dengan kulit seputih susu yang membalut tubuh mungilnya dan bermahkotakan surai berwarna _almond _miliknya. _Namja _bermarga Kim yang selama beberapa tahun ini telah menjadi pemilik hatinya, pemilik raganya, pengisi hari-harinya, belahan jiwanya dan alasannya untuk bernafas.

_The melody of love. _Lagu yang menjadi saksi cinta mereka berdua. Lagu yang mempertemukannya dengan _namja _cantiknya. Lagu yang membuat karir Jaejoong seperti sekarang. Dan haruskah lagu ini juga yang menjadi saksi bisu perpisahannya dengan Jaejoong walau hanya setahun? Satu tahun itu sangat lama baginya. Bahkan satu hari saja ia takkan mampu berpisah dari _namja _cantiknya. Satu tahun? Kau bercanda?

Tepuk tangan yang terdengar membuat Yunho kembali ke dunia nyata. Ia ikut bertepuk tangan sembari menghampiri kekasihnya yang sedang membungkuk beberapa kali pada para _staff _sembari mengucapkan terima kasih.

Jaejoong tersenyum pada Yunho dan menerima sebotol air mineral kemudian meneguknya beberapa kali. Yunho membalas senyum Jaejoong dan menatap Jaejoong penuh rasa bangga. Sebentar lagi orang-orang yang mencemo'oh kekasihnya di luar sana akan sadar. Betapa salahnya persepsi mereka terhadap Jaejoong. Dibalik kekurangannya, Jaejoong mempunyai kelebihan yang luar biasa. Ia mampu memainkan berbagai alat musik di segala penjuru dunia. _Composing_ musik? Ia bahkan bisa melakukannya dengan mata terpejam. Penulis lirik lagu yang akan membuatmu tersentuh. Dan memiliki pendengaran yang sangat tajam terhadap nada. Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang dapat memiliki bakat sepertinya.

"Aku tidak yakin dengan konser dunia ini Yun." Ucap Jaejoong sembari menyeka keringat di keningnya. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan rehesal untuk konsernya nanti di Jamsil Olympic Stadium.

Yunho tersenyum sembari mengusak kepala Jaejoong. "Kau pasti bisa. Jangan anggap ini sebuah pekerjaan. Anggaplah ini sebagai suatu pembuktian bahwa kau bukanlah seperti yang mereka pikirkan. Dan anggaplah ini sebagai bentuk cintamu terhadap musik."

"_Gomawo_ Yun~ aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya jika tanpa ada kau disisiku." Jaejoong memeluk Yunho erat tanpa memperdulikan beberapa pasang mata yang menatap mereka.

"Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untukmu saat ini." Sahut Yunho tersenyum miris.

'_Maafkan aku Boo~'_

'_**YunJae 6th Anniversary'**_

**:**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**.**

"Boo~ ayo makan." Ajakan Yunho hanya dibalas dengusan sebal oleh Jaejoong. _Namja _cantik itu enggan untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurnya walau hari sudah sangat siang.

Yunho menghela nafas panjang. Ia lalu meletakkan nampan berisi makanan untuk Jaejoong di atas meja nakas.

"Makanannya kuletakkan di sini. Jangan lupa dimakan dan minum susumu sampai habis. _Arraseo?_"

Tak ada tanggapan dari Jaejoong membuat Yunho kembali menghela nafasnya. Ia memutuskan untuk mandi setelah sejak tadi pagi berusaha menyiapkan sarapan yang malah menjadi makan siang karna ketidakmampuannya mengolah makanan. Yah~ ia memang tak pandai memasak seperti Jaejoong.

Hampir 30 menit ia menghabiskan waktu untuk mandi. Kebiasaannya memang jika waktu mandinya lumayan lama. Ia masuk ke kamar dan mendapati Jaejoong masih dalam posisi yang sama. Mata musangnya melirik pada nampan makanan yang kini hanya terdapat piring dan gelas kosong di atasnya. Ia lantas tersenyum. Walaupun Jaejoong masih dalam mode _ngambek_ tapi _namja _cantiknya itu selalu menuruti perintahnya.

Setelah memakai pakaian lengkap, Yunho membawa nampan di atas meja ke arah dapur. Membasuhnya kemudian menyantap makan siang yang ia siapkan sebelumnya.

"Lumayan." Gumamnya saat menyuapkan hasil masakannya ke dalam mulut. Mungkin karena sering melihat Jaejoong memasak, ia jadi sedikit tahu cara memasak yang benar. Dengan begini mungkin ia tak akan kelaparan saat di London nanti. Ah~ mengingat tentang London, ia jadi tidak bernafsu makan lagi.

Ia menghela nafas panjang kemudian membuang makanan di piringnya yang baru ia makan setengahnya ke tong sampah. Lalu membasuh piring dan gelas yang tadi ia gunakan. Langkah besarnya menghampiri Jaejoong yang tampak tertidur. Tapi ia yakin jika Jaejoong tidak benar-benar tertidur.

"Boo~ saatnya terapi. Setelah itu kau harus menemui produser Lee. Ia bilang ingin mendiskusikan sesuatu berkaitan dengan tur konser duniamu." Ucap Yunho sembari duduk di pinggiran ranjang.

Jaejoong tak merespon. Ia malah mengubah posisi tidurnya hingga membelakangi Yunho. Membuat Yunho memejamkan mata sebentar kemudian menghela nafas.

"Kau boleh marah padaku. Tapi jangan begini. Kau harus tetap melakukan terapi, kau harus sembuh. Dan konser-"

"Untuk apa aku sembuh? Toh kau juga akan pergi meninggalkanku." Potong Jaejoong cepat.

"Boo~ itu hanya setahun. Aku bukannya meninggalkanmu untuk selamanya. Kau mengertilah."

Jaejoong menutup kedua telinganya. Enggan untuk mendengarkan penjelasan Yunho. Ia tidak ingin Yunho pergi apapun alasannya dan berapapun lamanya. Ia tidak mau. Ia ingin Yunho selalu berada disisinya. Selama ini tak ada yang bisa mengerti perasaannya selain Yunho. Sekalipun itu kedua orang tuanya. Ia yang selama ini selalu menjadi bunglon yang menyembunyikan diri dari orang-orang sekitarnya, berani menunjukkan dirinya karena Yunho. Ia mampu berbicara juga karena Yunho. Apa jadinya ia jika Yunho tidak berada disisinya walau hanya satu tahun. Tidak. Ia tidak yakin bisa bertahan. Terlebih selama setahun ke depan, ia akan melakukan tur konser keliling dunia yang mengharuskannya bertemu dengan orang-orang baru. Ia tidak bisa jika Yunho tidak berada disisinya saat itu.

Ia membutuhkan alasan yang kuat untuk dapat melakukannya dan itu adalah Yunho. Ia butuh tompangan kuat agar ia tidak goyah di tengah jalan. Ia butuh sandaran jika ia lelah saat menjalaninya. Dan semua itu ada pada diri Yunho.

Yunho mengelus rambut Jaejoong lembut. Sebelah tangannya meraih tangan Jaejoong yang menutupi indra dengar _namja _cantik itu. Kemudian mengecupnya beberapa kali.

"Boo~" panggil Yunho sembari menarik bahu Jaejoong agar kekasihnya itu menatap ke arahnya. Namun Jaejoong menolak, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Lebih memilih memandang dinding daripada wajah tampan Yunho.

Tangan Yunho beralih menangkup wajah cantik Jaejoong. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada _namja _berkulit putih itu dan mencium keningnya lama. Menunjukkan pada Jaejoong seberapa besar cintanya pada _namja _bermarga Kim itu.

Ciumannya lantas turun di kedua mata Jaejoong yang terpejam. Lalu ke hidung tegas dan mancung itu. Berhenti sebentar saat bibir hatinya berada sangat dekat dengan bibir semerah _cherry _milik Jaejoong.

Tangan besar Yunho mengelus pipi Jaejoong. Lalu dengan pelan mencium bibir penuh milik kekasihnya. Menekannya lama sebelum mulai melumatnya lembut. Jaejoong yang mendapat perlakukan lembut dari Yunho akhrinya luluh. Kedua tangannya melingkar di leher Yunho. Mulai menikmati perlakuan _namja_ tampan itu pada bibirnya.

Yunho yang tak mendapat penolakan dari Jaejoong, makin memperdalam kulumannya. Menjilat bibir bawah Jaejoong untuk membuka akses masuk ke dalam mulut hangat _namja _cantiknya.

"Eummmhhh~" Jaejoong melenguh pelan. Sebelah tangannya menahan tengkuk Yunho agar kekasihnya itu tak menghentikan ciumannya. Sedang sebelahnya lagi meremas rambut Yunho. Menyalurkan hasratnya di sana.

Ciuman yang cukup lama diakhiri dengan dorongan tangan Jaejoong pada dada bidang Yunho. Mengisi pasokan udara untuk paru-parunya dengan menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Yunho memang selalu membuatnya kehabisan nafas.

"Cantik." Puji Yunho sembari mengelus pipi Jaejoong yang dihiasi semburat berwarna _pink_-kemerahan.

Jaejoong menutupi mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan sedang sebelahnya lagi masih memegang bahu Yunho. Mata _doe _miliknya menatap lurus sepasang mata musang milik sang kekasih. Merasakan besarnya cinta Yunho padanya. Tapi ia juga melihat ada gurat kesedihan di sana.

"Boo~" tangan 'cantik' Yunho membelai pipi Jaejoong.

"Kumohon~"

Jaejoong menepis tangan Yunho. Tahu jika Yunho akan membujuknya lagi untuk mengizinkan _namja _tampan itu pergi ke London.

"Boo~" Yunho berusaha menyentuh pipi seputih susu itu lagi. Namun Jaejoong bertindak cepat, ia kembali menepis tangan Yunho.

"Boo~ aku hanya satu tahun di sana. Aku berjanji akan mengirim _e-mail_, pesan dan menelponmu setiap hari." Bujuk Yunho sembari menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan memohon.

"Pergilah." Ucapan Jaejoong membuat Yunho tersenyum lega. Akhirnya Jaejoong mengerti.

"Dan jangan temui aku lagi."

"Eh?" Yunho tertegun, mencerna ucapan Jaejoong barusan.

Melihat Yunho yang lengah, Jaejoong segera mendorong tubuh kekasihnya yang sedari tadi berada di atasnya. Membuat tubuh kekar itu terjungkal ke belakang. Ia berniat meninggalkan kamar sebelum sebuah cekalan menahan tangannya.

"Boo~" Yunho mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Jaejoong. Memegang kedua bahu _namja _cantiknya agar menatapnya.

"_Wae?_ Bukankah kau sangat ingin ke sana? Aku sudah mengizinkanmu. Pergilah sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

"Dan setelahnya kau melarangku untuk tidak menemuimu lagi begitu?"

"Bukankah sama saja? Kau pergi selama setahun atau selamanya sama bagiku. Sama-sama menyakitkan. Lebih baik aku tidak bertemu denganmu lagi. Melupakan semua tentangmu dan memulai hidupku dari awal." Ucap Jaejoong yang tak sadar jika ia telah mengucapkan kalimat yang panjang tanpa terbatuk.

"_Mwo?_ Kau? Ingin melupakanku?"

"_Ne. Wae?_ Kenapa aku harus mengingat orang yang sudah meninggalkanku?"

"Boo~ aku hanya pergi sementara. Tidak untuk selamanya."

"Bukankah sudah kubilang sama saja? Jika pergi ke sana lebih penting dibandingkan denganku. Aku merelakannya. Aku rela jika kau harus meninggalkanku. Tapi jangan pernah temui aku lagi!" Jaejoong segera melepaskan tangan Yunho dari bahunya dengan sekali hentakan.

"KIM JAEJOONG!" teriak Yunho membuat langkah Jaejoong berhenti seketika. _Namja _cantik itu berputar. Menatap nanar pria yang selama beberapa tahun ini telah menjadi kekasihnya.

"_Mwo? _Kau bahkan berani membentakku sekarang?"

Yunho tertegun. Ia tidak sadar saat berteriak pada Jaejoong tadi. Kini rasa bersalah menyelimutinya, terlebih saat melihat pandangan kecewa dan juga air mata Jaejoong yang mulai mengalir. Tidak. Tidak. Ia benci saat melihat Jaejoong menangis.

"Boo~ _mian. Mianhae._ Aku-aku tidak sengaja. _Mian. Mian_." Yunho terus merapalkan kata maaf sembari memeluk tubuh lemah Jaejoong. Ia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Baru kali ini ia membuat Jaejoong menangis dan rasanya sangat menyakitkan.

Beberapa saat kemudian isakan Jaejoong tak terdengar lagi. Rupanya _namja _cantik itu agak tenang walau Yunho masih dapat merasakan tubuh rampingnya sedikit bergetar. Yunho melonggarkan pelukannya. Meraih wajah Jaejoong dalam tangkupan tangan besarnya. Membuat _namja _berkulit putih itu menatap dalam sepasang mata musang milik Yunho.

"Aku mencintaimu Kim Jaejoong. Sangat mencintaimu. Setiap detik dari kehadiran mu adalah keajaiban bagi hidupku. Kau belahan jiwaku, nafasku, cinta pertamaku dan cinta terakhirku. Karna itulah aku ingin menjadi kekasih yang pantas untuk berada disisimu. Pendamping terbaikmu kelak di masa depan."

"Kau memang terbaik Yun." Sahut Jaejoong cepat.

"Tidak untuk sekarang. Aku belum menjadi yang terbaik. Maka dari itu, izinkan aku untuk menjadi yang terbaik untukmu,"

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya. Kurang paham akan apa yang Yunho bicarakan.

"Kepergianku ke London bukan semata-mata hanya untuk mempercepat kuliahku saja. Tapi juga untuk mendapatkan masa depan yang bagus bagi kita. Lulusan universitas terbaik di London pasti akan mempunyai nilai tersendiri saat aku akan melamar kerja. Dan aku juga ingin membuktikan pada orang-orang jika aku pantas untukmu. Jika aku memang orang yang terbaik untuk bisa bersanding denganmu."

Jaejoong kembali terisak. Merasa terharu akan ucapan Yunho barusan. Ia segera memeluk _namja _yang dicintainya itu erat, membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Yunho. Mencari kehangatan _namja_ tampannya.

"Kau tidak perlu membuktikan semua itu. Berada di sampingku pun sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa kau adalah yang terbaik untukku."

"_Aniya~ ani_ Boo~ aku harus melakukannya agar orang-orang di luar sana tidak ragu lagi terhadapku. Aku juga ingin sepertimu, membuktikan bahwa semua anggapan mereka salah tentangmu. Aku juga ingin seperti itu. Aku ingin mematahkan semua persepsi buruk mereka terhadapku."

Jaejoong semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia terisak pelan. Menyesali perbuatan egois yang ia lakukan. Harusnya ia mengerti apa yang Yunho inginkan. Harusnya ia mendengarkan penjelasan _namja _tampan itu dulu. Bukannya mengambil kesimpulan sendiri. Yunho selalu mengerti akan perasaannya. Selalu bersabar menghadapi keegoisan dan sifat kekanak-kanannya. Tapi kenapa disaat Yunho meminta pengertiannya, ia malah bersikap egois? Enggan untuk mengerti Yunho dan malah menyalahkannya dengan persepsi sendiri.

"_Mian~ Mianhae_ Yunnie _ya~_" Jaejoong mulai sesenggukan. Tangisnya pecah. Ia benar-benar menyesali perbuatan egoisnya.

"Tak apa Boo~ aku yang salah. Kau tidak salah."

"_Ani. Mianhae~ mian_ karna aku tidak pernah mengerti dirimu. Padahal kau selama ini selalu pengertian padaku. _Mianhae~_"

"Sssstt! _Gwanchana. Uljima~_ kau taukan aku tidak suka kau menangis?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. Ia lantas mengusap-usapkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Yunho. Bermaksud membersihkan air matanya, tapi hal itu malah membuat Yunho kegelian.

"Hentikan Boo~ kau membuatku geli." Yunho berusaha menjauhkan tubuh ramping Jaejoong. Tapi namja cantik itu menahannya.

"Euungghhh~ Boo~" desahan itu lolos dari bibir hati sang _seme_ saat Jaejoong menjilat _nipple_ kanan Yunho yang masih terbalut kaos hijaunya.

"Aku menginginkanmu Yunnie." Pinta Jaejoong dengan gerakan seduktif. Membuat Yunho meneguk ludahnya sulit.

"_As your wish._" Ucap Yunho tanpa membuang waktu langsung meraup bibir merah milik kekasihnya.

'_**YunJae 6th Anniversary'**_

**:**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**.**

Mata _doe _itu menatap pepohonan yang berlalu cepat karena kereta yang ia tumpangi mulai bergerak maju. Meninggalkan stasiun tempatnya menunggu alat transportasi yang terdiri dari beberapa gerbong ini. Sepanjang perjalanan yang ia lihat hanya pepohonan dengan daun yang menguning. Akhir musim gugur yang menandakan musim dingin akan tiba. Jaejoong mengeratkan mantelnya, semakin jauh kereta melaju, udara yang ia rasakan juga semakin dingin. Maklum saja, tujuannya adalah daerah terpencil yang sudah mendapat angin musim dingin terlebih dahulu hingga kini ia mulai melihat butiran-butiran salju yang turun dari langit.

Ini sudah bulan kesepuluh semenjak kepergian Yunho ke London. Mereka masih berhubungan sekarang walau tak sesering 3 bulan pertama. Dikarenakan kesibukan Yunho menjelang pengerjaan disertasinya. Selain itu Jaejoong juga tidak ingin menganggu waktu luang kekasihnya yang sedikit hanya untuk menghubunginya, bukankah sebaiknya waktu itu digunakan untuk beristirahat? Begitulah yang dipikirkan Jaejoong hingga ia enggan menghubungi Yunho terlebih dahulu.

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya pada map coklat di tangannya. Dibukanya tali pengait yang menjadi kunci dari map tersebut, mengambil lembaran-lembaran kertas _print out _dari sana dan mulai membacanya.

'**Surat pemutusan kontrak'**

Begitulah isi dari _header _surat resmi tersebut. Yah~ ia memang sudah memutuskan kontrak dengan agensi yang telah membuatnya terkenal itu. Tur konser dunianya memang terlaksana. Tapi hanya berakhir dibeberapa negara eropa. Alasannya? Karena Jaejoong merasa lelah. Ia menyetujui kontrak tur konser itu karena Yunho dan sekarang Yunho tidak ada. Jadi tidak ada alasan untuknya melakukan kontrak tersebut. Karena itulah ia meminta produser Lee untuk membatalkannya. Awalnya tentu ditolak mentah-mentah oleh produser berkacamata itu. Tapi setelah Jaejoong menyanggupi denda yang diajukan dan mendengarkan alasan Jaejoong. Pria bermarga Lee itu menyetujuinya. Jaejoong tau jika produser Lee itu adalah pria yang baik.

Jaejoong segera merogoh kantung jaketnya saat merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Sebuah panggilan masuk dari Yoochun.

"_Yeoboseyo?" _Jaejoong menyapa Yoochun di seberang sana.

"Kau dimana?" tanya Yoochun dengan nada cemas seperti biasa. Setelah Yunho pergi, Yoochun lah yang menggantikan Yunho menjadi manager Jaejoong. Mengurus berbagai jadwal dan kontrak yang Jaejoong terima. Tapi Jaejoong malah merasa _namja cassanova _itu adalah pengasuhnya. Sebab hampir semua hal yang harus Jaejoong lakukan diatur oleh Yoochun. Dari kapan Jaejoong makan, tidur bahkan mandi. Ck. Ck. Ck. Semuanya harus terjadwal.

"Kau tidak membaca surat yang kukirimkan?" Jaejoong menjawab pertanyaan Yoochun dengan pertanyaan lain.

"Kau bercanda?"

"_Ani._ Aku serius Chun _~ah._ Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakannya?" tanya Jaejoong sembari melipat-lipat kecil ujung surat pemutusan kontrak di pangkuannya.

"Bagaimana dengan konsermu? CF? Pemot-"

"Sudah kubatalkan semuanya."

"_MWO?"_

Jaejoong segera menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya. Ia tidak mau tuli mendadak.

"Kau gila?"

"_Ani."_

"Kau akan dikenai denda dan-"

"Aku sudah memutuskan kontrak dengan agensi."

"_MWO?"_ kali ini teriakan yang lebih keras dari sebelumya dan sayangnya Jaejoong terlambat menjauhkan benda elekronik di tangannya itu. Membuat telinganya berdenging sesaat. Padahal ia sudah memprediksikan jika reaksi Yoochun akan seperti ini.

"Apa kau sudah memberitahu Yunho?"

"Yah~ nanti akan kubicarakan dengannya."

"_MWO? _JADI KAU BELUM MEMBERITAHUNYA? DAN MENGAMBIL KEPUTUSAN INI SENDIRIAN?"

Jaejoong segera mengusap-usap telinganya. Aish. Sembuh dari bisu, ia bisa tuli setelah ini.

"Chun. Ini hidupku. Aku lah yang paling berhak memutuskannya."

Yoochun terdiam. Sepertinya membenarkan apa yang Jaejoong ucapkan.

"Baiklah. Tapi kau harus memberitahu Yunho. Dia pasti terkejut."

"_Ne."_

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jika perlu sesuatu hubungi aku."

"_Ne."_

"Baiklah. Aku akan tutup telponnya."

"Eh! Yoochun!" Jaejoong mencegah _namja _bermarga Park itu agar tidak menutup telponnya.

"Apa?"

"_Gomawo. _Terima kasih banyak karena telah membantuku selama ini. Mulai sekarang, uruslah dirimu sendiri. Perhatikan pola makan dan tidurmu. Kau selalu mengatur segala hal tentangku tapi kau tidak peduli dengan dirimu sendiri. Terima kasih. Terima kasih banyak. Aku tidak tau apa jadinya aku tanpa dirimu."

"Aish. Kau ingin membuatku menangis terharu karena ucapanmu itu eoh?"

"Ehehe. Kau juga harus secepatnya menjadikan Junsu kekasihmu. Sebentar lagi ia akan menerima S2-nya. Aku yakin sainganmu akan bertambah berat."

"_Ne. Ne._ Semuanya butuh waktu Jae~ _jja._ Jaga dirimu baik-baik _ne?_"

"_Ne. Arraseumnida sajangnim."_ Canda Jaejoong membuat Yoochun terkikik.

"_Annyeong."_

"_Annyoeng."_

Tut. Tut. Tut.

Park Yoochun. _Namja _cerewet itu selalu sibuk mengurus berbagai hal mengenai Jaejoong hingga ia sendiri tidak ada waktu untuk mengurus dirinya sendiri. Jaejoong kerap mendapati Yoochun yang terjaga tengah malam untuk mengerjakan skripsinya. Bahkan Jaejoong pernah mendapati Yoochun yang tengah tertidur di ruang tunggu saat Jaejoong melakukan pemotretan.

Yoochun selalu mengatur jam dan pola makan Jaejoong tapi dia sendiri makan tidak teratur dan sembarangan. Yoochun selalu memarahi Jaejoong jika ia tidur larut malam tapi Yoochun sendiri sering begadang untuk mengerjakan skripsinya. Karena itu Jaejoong merasa bersalah. Ia tau Yoochun melakukannya karena Yoochun peduli padanya dan karena memang itulah pekerjaannya. Tapi disisi lain Jaejoong juga merasa bahwa ia malah menjadi beban untuk Yoochun. Ia ingin Yoochun juga mengatur jam dan pola makannya serta jam tidurnya sendiri. Maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk berhenti. Dengan begitu Yoochun akan mendapatkan waktu untuk mengurus dirinya sendiri.

Jaejoong memasang _headset_ dikedua telinganya. Mendengarkan sebuah lagu yang menjadi saksi bisu perjalanan cintanya dengan Yunho. Lagu ciptaan ayahnya yang dipopulerkan oleh sang ibu. Ah~ ngomong-ngomong tentang orang tuanya ia jadi teringat kejadian 2 hari yang lalu saat ia membicarakan perihal ia berhenti dari agensi.

Tentu saja ayahnya sangat menentang keputusannya. Ia sedang naik daun sekarang terlebih ia tengah melakukan tur konser dunia dan tiba-tiba ia menghilang. Pasti semua orang berpikir sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya kan? Yah~ begitulah kira-kira ucapan sang ayah. Tapi dengan bujukan kuat ibunya dan tentu saja dirinya, ayahnya akhirnya mengerti dan menyetujui keputusan yang ia buat.

"_Appa. Mian_ karena aku tidak bisa menjadi yang kau inginkan."

Mata_ doe_ itu memejam, menyembunyikan pupil besar nan hitamnya dibalik kulit seputih susu itu. Ingatannya kembali ke beberapa minggu yang lalu saat ia menerima _e-mail_ dari Yunho yang mengatakan jika _namja _itu tidak bisa menepati janjinya. Jika _namja_ itu tidak akan pulang setelah menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Ia berkata jika ia belum pantas menjadi pendamping Jaejoong. Dan ia tidak tahu kapan akan pulang, yang pasti setelah ia merasa pantas untuk berada di samping Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya. Matanya masih tertutup. Ia sebenarnya bingung. Apa yang sebenarnya Yunho cari? Apa yang sebenarnya ingin Yunho capai? Materi? Bukankah hal itu bisa mereka cari bersama? Pengakuan? Bukankah dengan dia pulang membawa gelar masternya ia sudah membuktikan jika dia adalah orang yang berhasil? Lalu apa lagi yang ingin dicapai kekasihnya itu?

Jaejoong menarik _headset_nya kasar hingga terlepas dari kedua daun telinganya. Ia mengusap wajahnya beberapa kali. Setiap ia memikirkan Yunho, ia selalu pusing. Ia tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Yunho. Ia segera meraih ponselnya, membuka layanan pesan dan mengetikkan sesuatu di sana.

'Yun, aku membatalkan kontrak dengan agensi dan menghentikan tur duniaku.'

Jaejoong menatap layar ponselnya lama. Pikirannya bergelut. Saling beradu pendapat tentang keputusannya untuk mengirim pesan tersebut atau tidak. Dan detik berikutnya ia menghapus hasil ketikannya kemudian memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas.

Tidak. Ia tidak bisa memberitahu Yunho. _Namja _itu pasti akan khawatir dan memutuskan untuk pulang ke Seoul. Sebesar apapun keinginan Jaejoong agar Yunho cepat kembali. Ia juga tak ingin menghalangi mimpi Yunho. Ia ingin Yunho kembali dengan keinginannya sendiri bukan karena terpaksa. Apalagi jika ia kembali karena Jaejoong. Tidak. Ia tidak ingin membebani Yunho lagi. Biarlah Yunho mengejar impiannya.

"Kau sudah mengambil jalan hidupmu sendiri Yun. Sekarang giliranku untuk menentukan jalan hidupku."

'_**YunJae 6th Anniversary'**_

**:**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**.**

Yunho memandang tajam gedung besar di depannya. Kantor pusat kejaksaan Seoul. Bibir berbentuk hatinya tersenyum lebar. Setelah mendapatkan gelar magisternya, ia mulai bekerja menjadi pengacara tanpa bayaran saat di London dulu. Semuanya berawal dari nol hingga kini ia bisa menjadi pengacara profesional yang banyak digunakan oleh orang dan juga pengacara dengan bayaran tertinggi.

_Namja_ tampan itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya menapaki tangga yang akan membawanya ke pintu besar gedung tersebut. Ia harus mengurus beberapa hal mengenai pekerjaannya. Setelah itu barulah ia akan menemui kekasihnya. Sungguh, ia sangat merindukan Boojaenya itu. Ia memang merahasiakan kedatangannya ke negeri gingseng ini dari sang kekasih agar menjadi kejutan untuk _namja_ cantik itu.

Memasuki gedung besar itu, ia berpapasan dengan beberapa orang yang tentu saja tak ia kenal tengah membungkuk kepadanya. Kening Yunho sedikit berkerut. Merasa agak terkejut karna orang-orang itu sudah mengenalnya. Pasti karena beberapa berita mengenai dirinya di koran yang membuat mereka mengenali wajahnya. Ia memang sering memenangkan sidang-sidang besar yang ia tangani saat di London dulu.

Kepalanya terangkat, menampilkan sifat optimismenya yang besar. Inilah yang ia inginkan, pengakuan dari orang-orang sekitarnya. Tatapan bangga karena telah memiliki orang sepertinya disekitar mereka. Ia yang dulu mereka anggap hanya sebagai bayangan Jaejoong. Sebagai pria yang hanya ikut _mendompleng _harta dan ketenaran Jaejoong. Terlebih ia pernah menerima hinaan sebagai 'si pelayan bisu' dan 'parasit bagi Jaejoong'.

Mengingatnya membuatnya mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Bagaimana bisa mereka mengatakan hal kejam seperti itu tanpa tahu fakta yang sebenarnya? Dan sekarang Yunho sudah membuktikan bahwa anggapan mereka tentang dirinya adalah SALAH BESAR.

Tapi terlepas dari semua itu. Alasan terbesarnya adalah keluarganya. Ia ingin ayah dan ibunya merasakan apa itu hidup enak. Ia dari dulu sangat ingin mengangkat derajat keluarganya. Ia ingin agar ayahnya tak bekerja keras lagi. Ia ingin melihat ibunya yang tidur nyenyak tanpa harus memikirkan hutang-hutang yang ia tanggung, serta melihat adik perempuannya menempuh pendidikan tanpa kesulitan uang. Dan juga ia ingin agar anaknya kelak dengan Jaejoong tidak merasakan apa yang ia rasakan dulu sewaktu kecil.

Yunho semakin melebarkan senyumnya saat mengingat sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu dengan _namja_ cantiknya.

"BooJae~ _gidaryeo~_"

'_**YunJae 6th Anniversary'**_

**:**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**.**

"Terkadang kita diberikan rasa kesepian yang mendalam, agar sadar betapa berharganya sebuah kebersamaan." Jaejoong tersenyum. Ia mengembalikan kertas di tangannya pada _yeoja _mungil di sampingnya.

"Kau sungguh bijak. Padahal usiamu baru 10 tahun." Tangan rampingnya mengelus rambut _yeoja _mungil itu.

_Yeoja _mungil tersebut menggerak-gerakkan tangannya untuk membalas ucapan Jaejoong. Yah~ ia memang bisu dan gerakan tangan yang ia lakukan adalah bahasa isyarat yang pernah Jaejoong gunakan dulu.

"Kesepian? Tentu aku pernah merasakannya. Tapi itu dulu, sejak ada kalian di sini. Aku sudah tidak pernah merasakan kesepian itu lagi." Jawab Jaejoong saat gadis cilik itu menanyakan padanya apakah _namja _cantik itu pernah merasa kesepian.

_Yeoja_ mungil itu menggeleng kemudian mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Jaejoong terkikik sendiri. Merasa jika ekspresi salah satu muridnya itu sangat mirip dengannya.

"Bo-hong." _Yeoja_ mungil itu menelan ludahnya. Berusaha untuk mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Di-si-ni." Ia menunjuk dada kiri Jaejoong. Kemudian menatap _yeoja_ cantik itu lekat.

"Se-pi." Lanjutnya membuat Jaejoong segera memeluk _yeoja_ mungil itu.

"Ya~ kau benar."

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya. Ia merapikan poni _yeoja _cilik di depannya. Lalu menatap lekat mata bulat besar yang juga menatap dirinya. Wajah _yeoja_ cilik itu sangat cantik. Memiliki kulit putih pucat sama seperti dirinya. Ia jadi merasa melihat dirinya saat masih kecil dulu.

"Jiyol _~ah_. Mari kita bertemu _appa._"

'_**YunJae 6th Anniversary'**_

**:**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong menatap punggung lebar yang selalu memberikan kehangatan padanya dulu. Sosok tegap itu tengah membelakanginya. Ingin rasanya ia segera memeluk erat sosok itu. Menyalurkan kerinduannya dengan memeluknya erat. Tapi entah kenapa kakinya serasa tertanam di tanah. Ia tidak bisa bergerak. Hanya menatap punggung itu dengan mata yang mulai mengeluarkan cairan beningnya.

Sosok itu berputar. Memperlihatkan wajah tampannya yang sudah lama tak Jaejoong lihat. Rahangnya semakin tegas. Tapi mata musang dan bibir hatinya masih sama seperti dulu. Jaejoong semakin terisak dalam diam. Ia tidak percaya jika hari ini akan tiba. Hari yang ia nanti-nantikan selama ini. Hari dimana ia kembali bertemu dengan Yunho.

_Namja_ tampan yang berjarak 3 meter di depannya itu tersenyum. Astaga. Bahkan senyum itupun masih sama. Akhirnya ia bisa melihat kembali senyum yang selalu membuatnya tenang dan nyaman itu.

"_Long time no see._ Boo~" Yunho merentangkan kedua tangannya. Membuat Jaejoong tak bisa jika berdiam diri saja. Ia segera berlari ke arah Yunho. Menerjang _namja_ tampan itu dengan sebuah pelukan. Erat ia memeluknya hingga membuat Yunho sesak. Tapi _namja_ tampan itu enggan untuk menolak. Ia bahkan tidak ingin melepaskan pelukan mereka. Tidak. Ia sangat memimpikan _moment _seperti ini akan terjadi. Ia tidak ingin semua ini berakhir dengan cepat.

"_Bogoshipo._ Boo~" Yunho menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Jaejoong. Menyesap harum yang sama seperti terakhir ia menciumnya. Jaejoongnya tidak berubah, masih cantik dan wangi seperti dulu.

"_Umma~"_ rengekan seorang _yeoja_ mungil membuat Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya. Ia segera menghapus air matanya kemudian berjongkok.

"_Uljima~" yeoja_ bernama Jiyol itu menghapus air mata Jaejoong yang masih saja keluar dari _doe eyes_ miliknya.

"_Gwanchana."_ Jaejoong tersenyum. Ia kemudian menarik tubuh Yunho agar ikut berjongkok dengannya.

"Yun~ dia Kim Jiyol. Anakku." Ucapan Jaejoong membuat Yunho melebarkan mata musangnya. Menatap Jaejoong dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang memenuhi pikirannya.

"Kau sudah menikah?" tanya Yunho berharap jika jawaban Jaejoong adalah tidak. Ia dan Jaejoong memang jarang berkomunikasi beberapa bulan ini. Paling sering mereka saling menelpon 3 kali dalam sebulan.

Jaejoong menggeleng. Membuat Yunho bernafas lega. Selama di London yang menjadi mimpi buruknya adalah saat mengetahui jika Jaejoong sudah menikah dan memiliki seorang anak.

"Jiyol _~ah._ Perkenalkan dirimu." Pinta Jaejoong pada _yeoja _mungil itu.

Jiyol membungkuk hormat pada Yunho. "_Annyoeng haseyo. _Kim Jiyol_ imnida._" Ucapnya sembari tersenyum.

Yunho tidak merespon. Ia masih terlalu bingung dengan keberadaan Jiyol. Jika Jaejoong belum menikah. Lalu Jiyol anak siapa?

"Jiyol _~ah_. Kau mainlah dulu bersama teman-temanmu."

_Yeoja_ mungil itu mengangguk patuh kemudian berlari menghampiri teman-temannya yang tengah membuat istana pasir. Jaejoong masih menatap Jiyol yang mulai bermain bersama teman-temannya.

"Sebaiknya kita duduk." Ajak Jaejoong sembari berdiri dan berjalan menuju bangku panjang di dekatnya. Yunho yang melihatnya segera mengikuti _namja_ cantik itu.

"Apa dia benar-benar anakmu?" tanya Yunho sembari menatap lekat manik hitam pekat milik Jaejoong.

"Ya. dia anakku."

"Apa. Dia anakku?" tanya Yunho takut-takut.

"Ya. Jika kau mau mengakuinya."

Nafas Yunho tercekat. Matanya melebar mendengar jawaban Jaejoong. Jika Jiyol adalah anaknya itu artinya Jaejoong yang mengandung dan melahirkannya kan? Kapan? Kenapa Jaejoong tidak pernah memberitahunya jika ia hamil? Kenapa Jaejoong malah merawat dan membesarkannya sendirian?

Yunho menunduk. Matanya memanas hingga melelehkan genangan air yang meluber membasahi pipinya. Ia merasa sangat bersalah dan merutuki ketidaktahuannya. Ia menyesali dirinya yang tidak berada di samping Jaejoong di masa-masa kehamilannya. Ia menyesali dirinya yang harusnya ada di samping Jaejoong saat _namja_ cantik itu tengah berjuang untuk melahirkan bayi mungil mereka. Ia menyesali dirinya yang tidak menemani Jaejoong saat membesarkan anak mereka. Harusnya ia tidak memenuhi ambisinya. Harusnya ia segera pulang setelah menyelesaikan kuliahnya.

"_Mianhae. Mianhae."_ Hanya kata maaf yang terus Yunho ucapkan. Ia merasa usahanya selama 2 tahun ini tidak berarti. Ia banyak membantu orang-orang dalam menyelesaikan masalahnya tapi ia bahkan tidak membantu Jaejoong sama sekali dalam membesarkan anaknya. Orang-orang bangga akan dirinya tapi ia bukanlah ayah yang patut dibanggakan oleh anaknya. Ia merasa dirinya telah menjadi yang terbaik untuk Jaejoong, tapi pada kenyataannya ia tidak pantas untuk menjadi pendamping Jaejoong.

"Jiyol. Anak yang kuadopsi setahun yang lalu."

Yunho segera mendongakkan wajahnya. Menatap mata _doe_ yang memadangnya dengan penuh kehangatan. Sorotan mata yang selama 3 tahun ini menghantui mimpi-mimpinya.

"Dia anak adopsi Yun." Ucapan Jaejoong membuat Yunho segera memeluk _namja_ cantik itu erat.

"Kau membuatku takut. Aku akan merasa benar-benar menjadi _namja_ yang tidak berguna untukmu jika kau sampai hamil dan melahirkan anak itu sendirian." Ucap Yunho diikuti dengan isakan kecil. Membuat Jaejoong terkekeh. Ia memang sengaja ingin sedikit mengerjai _namja_ tampannya itu.

"Kau itu mahasiswa terpintar lulusan universitas terbaik di London. Apa kau tidak berpikir jika Jiyol terlalu besar seandainya dia memang terlahir dari rahimku?"

"Mana aku tahu. Kau pikir aku bisa berpikir jernih saat ini eoh?"

"Itu hukumanmu karena telah membuatku menunggumu selama 3 tahun."

"_Mian. Mianhae._ Telah membuatmu menunggu lama."

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya. Kedua tangan besarnya menangkup wajah cantik Jaejoong. Ikut tersenyum saat melihat wajah cantik kekasihnya yang tengah tersenyum menatapnya.

"Yun. Aku sudah bisa berbicara lancar sekarang. Jadi jangan tinggalkan aku lagi _ne?_"

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu." Ucap Yunho sembari mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jaejoong. Ingin menyesap kembali rasa manis bibir Jaejoong yang telah lama tak ia rasakan.

"_Eomma!"_ pekikan Jiyol membuat Jaejoong mendorong dada Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho masih berada diposisinya.

'Aish. Menganggu saja.' Pikir Yunho kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Menatap tajam _yeoja_ cilik di depannya yang sekarang menampilkan wajah ketakutan.

"Kau menakutinya Yun." Jaejoong menepuk bahu Yunho agar kekasihnya itu merubah tatapan tajamnya.

"Kau menganggu _appa_ eoh? Kau harus diberi hukuman." Yunho segera mengangkat tubuh mungil Jiyol dan menggelitiki pinggang _yeoja _putih itu. Membuat Jiyol tertawa keras namun tak bersuara.

Jaejoong yang melihatnya ikut tertawa melihat keluarga kecilnya yang terlihat bahagia. Ia tidak pernah bermimpi jika _moment_ seperti ini akan terjadi. Jika ini adalah imbalan atas kesabarannya dalam menunggu Yunho. Ia rela jika harus menunggu Yunho dua atau beberapa tahun lagi.

"Oh? _Eomma_ juga ikut tertawa eoh? _Kajja_ Jiyollie. Kita serangggggg~" Yunho memberi aba-aba pada Jiyol yang dijawab anggukan kepala oleh sang anak. Keduanya lantas berlari menerjang Jaejoong dengan gelitikan di pinggang ramping _namja_ cantik itu. Membuat Jaejoong tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sembari menghindari tangan-tangan jahil Yunho dan Jiyol.

'_**YunJae 6th Anniversary'**_

**:**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**.**

_Namja_ tampan itu menatap intens ke dalam _doe eyes_ yang juga menatapnya. Sebelah tangannya menyusap rambut Jaejoong yang sekarang berwarna lebih gelap dari sebelumnya. Sedang sebelahnya lagi mengelus surai hitam milik Jiyol yang tertidur di tengah-tengah Jaejoong dan dirinya.

Setelah seharian menemani Jiyol bermain di taman hiburan. Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemen mereka dulu. Tak ada yang berubah. Semua perabotan dan posisinya masih sama seperti terakhir kali Yunho lihat. Jaejoong memang tidak menempati apartemen itu selama dua tahun belakangan tapi ia selalu datang sebulan dua kali untuk membersihkannya.

"Apa dia memiliki penyakit yang sama sepertimu?" tanya Yunho membuka pembicaraan.

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Dimana orang tuanya?"

"Mereka menyerahkannya ke panti. Mereka bilang jika mereka tidak membutuhkan anak cacat sepertinya." _Doe eyes_ itu mengalirkan butiran bening yang langsung dihapus jemari milik Yunho.

"Kau tidak ingat jika aku tidak suka kau menangis?"

"Tapi mereka benar-benar kejam Yun. Dia hanya anak-anak. Apa hanya karna dia tidak bisa bicara lantas mereka berhak membuangnya. Begitu?" ucap Jaejoong semakin terisak. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana perasaan Jiyol. Ia juga begitu saat kecil dulu, tapi ia merasa beruntung karena memiliki orang tua yang masih mau mengakuinya.

"Ssssttt. Mereka itu bukan manusia. Mereka terlalu buta akan kesempurnaan hingga melihat kekurangan sebagai hal yang tidak bisa diterima. Padahal dibalik kekuranganlah letak kesempurnaan sesungguhnya itu berada."

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, menerima elusan lembut nan hangat tangan Yunho di pipinya. Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan dirinya diperlakukan selembut ini. Sudah lama ia tidak merasa merasakan dirinya senyaman ini.

"Kenapa kau memutuskan kontrakmu dan menghentikan konser duniamu tanpa memberitahuku?"

Mata _doe_ itu terbuka. Menatap mata musang milik Yunho dalam.

"Aku hanya ingin memilih jalanku, sama sepertimu."

"Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya dari awal? Aku tahu kau mau menandatangi kontrak dengan agensi karena aku yang memintanya kan? Kau melakukannya bukan karena kemauanmu sendiri? Harusnya kau bicara padaku dari awal."

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Aku memang ingin melakukannya."

"Lalu kenapa kau datang ke Gwangju? Ke sekolah tempat dimana para anak-anak spesial ditampung?"

"Aku hanya ingin orang-orang yang tidak beruntung sepertiku dapat mewujudkan impian mereka dengan kekurangan yang mereka miliki. Menjadikan kekurangan mereka menjadi kelebihan. Memberikan mereka motivasi dan dukungan bukannya hinaan dan ucapan belas kasihan yang kerap mereka dapatkan."

"Bukankah kau juga bisa melakukannya tanpa keluar dari agensi? Tetap melanjutkan tur duniamu hingga orang di seluruh dunia sadar jika orang-orang yang memiliki kekurangan sepertimu bisa sukses?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. Tangan kanannya terulur menggapai rahang tegas milik Yunho. Kemudian mengelusnya beberapa kali.

"Kadang untuk membuktikannya tidak harus secara langsung Yun. Aku ingin, bukan hanya aku saja yang dapat membuktikannya kepada semua orang. Aku ingin jika semua anak-anak di panti juga ikut membuktikan dan mematahkan persepsi mereka jika kekurangan itu bukanlah hal yang buruk. Kami akan bersama-sama menyadarkan orang-orang itu jika kekurangan adalah awal dari kesempurnaan."

Yunho tersenyum. "Aku bangga padamu Boo~ kau adalah orang terhebat yang pernah aku kenal. Kau pasti bisa. Mulai sekarang aku akan membantu dan berada di sampingmu hingga kau dan anak-anak lain dapat membuktikan jika diri kalian bukanlah sesuatu yang patut mereka kasihani. Kalian harus membuktikan jika kalian bisa melakukan sesuatu yang orang normal tak bisa lakukan."

Jaejoong mengangguk beberapa kali. Ia memejamkan matanya saat menyadari jika wajah Yunho semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Hingga kini ia bisa merasakan nafas _namja _tampan itu menerpa pipinya. Dan sebuah kecupan lembut yang telah lama tak ia rasakan mendarat tepat di bibir merahnya.

Awalnya hanya kecupan lembut yang berlangsung lama. Namun lama kelamaan bibir Yunho mulai melumat bibir atas dan bawahnya. Membuat ciuman yang menuntut Jaejoong agar membalasnya.

"_Appa~ eomma~"_

Yunho memutar bola matanya. Aish. Memang susah punya anak. Penganggu. Manik mata yang sama persis dengan milik Jaejoong menatapnya sedikit takut. Pasalnya Yunho menatapnya dengan pandangan tajamnya.

"_Eomma~"_ Jiyol merapatkan tubuhnya pada Jaejoong. Merasa takut dengan tatapan Yunho yang seakan ingin menerkamnya.

"Yun~ kau menakutinya."

"Kenapa kau memandang _appa_ seperti itu?" tanya Yunho dengan nada menantang. Membuat Jiyol semakin merapatkan diri pada sang 'ibu'.

"Yun~"

Seketika pandangan Yunho melembut dengan senyumnya yang melebar. Ia segera menarik tubuh Jiyol kemudian memeluknya. Jiyol yang masih ketakutan segera meronta agar Yunho melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau takut pada _appa_?"

Gadis mungil itu mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Cup!

Yunho mengecup bibir yang jika diperhatikan mirip dengan bibir berbentuk hatinya. Apakah ini takdir? Sepertinya Jiyol mempunyai perpaduan fisiknya dan Jaejoong. Membuatnya benar-benar terlihat seperti anak biologis mereka.

"Kau masih takut?"

Gadis cantik itu mengangguk ragu.

Cup!

Yunho kembali mengecup bibir mungil Jiyol.

"Masih takut?" tanya Yunho yang bersiap akan mencium Jiyol lagi. Tapi gadis mungil itu dengan cepat menggeleng. Enggan untuk menerima kembali ciuman dari Yunho.

"Jiyollie~ mulai sekarang namamu Jung Jiyol."

"Eh?" kedua makhluk cantik yang tidur bersamanya memandangnya dengan pandangan terkejut dan bertanya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah aku suamimu dan aku ayahmu?" tanya Yunho menatap Jaejoong terlebih dahulu lalu setelahnya Jiyol.

"Suami?" tanya Jaejoong dengan kening berkerut.

"_Ne. _Kita akan menikah secepatnya."

Ucapan Yunho membuat wajah Jaejoong memerah sempurna. Bukankah secara tidak langsung Yunho tengah melamarnya sekarang.

"Kau sangat tidak romantis."

"Eh? Baiklah. Besok akan kulamar kau dengan sangaaaat romantis. _Eottae?_"

Jaejoong menepuk dada Yunho pelan kemudian menutup wajahnya yang memerah. "Kenapa memberitahuku? Kau benar-benar tidak romantis."

"Lihat Jiyollie. Wajah _eomma _memerah seperti kepiting rebus." Ucap Yunho sembari terkikik diikuti dengan Jiyol walau hanya suara Yunho yang terdengar.

"Ya! Kenapa kalian mentertawakanku?" ucap Jaejoong sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kebiasannya ketika sedang kesal.

"Lihat. Bibirnya seperti bebek." Ucap Yunho semakin memperolok Jaejoong. Jiyol yang mendengarnya juga ikut tertawa.

"Yaaaa~" pekikan protes Jaejoong semakin membuat Yunho dan juga Jiyol tertawa keras. Tak lama setelahnya Jaejoong juga ikut tertawa.

_Sebuah tawa yang menandai bersatunya dua insan yang kembali bertemu dan sebuah tawa yang mengawali sebuah keluarga baru._

'_**YunJae 6th Anniversary'**_

**:**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**.**

**END**

YAH~ KALIAN BENAR. INI MEMANG SEQUEL DARI CHERRY. SEJAK NGEPOST CHERRY EMANG EUN UDAH BERNIAT BIKIN SEQUELNYA. HEHE. TAPI KALO GAK BACA SEBELUMNYA JUGA GAK PAPA. GAK TERLALU BERGANTUNG AMA FF SEBELUMNYA KOK.

OKE. UNTUK FF KETIGA INI ENTAH KENAPA BAHASA EUN DAN PENULISAN JADI AGAK. ERRRR DEWASA GITU YAH? BERASA SETIAP KEJADIAN ADA PESAN TERSIRAT YANG BISA DIAMBIL SEBAGAI PEMBELAJARAN. ENTAHLAH HANYA EUN DOANG ATAU ADA YANG NGERASA GITU JUGA?

DAN UNTUK ENDING. ARRGG. EUN JUGA BINGUNG MAU DIAPAIN. ALHASIL BEGINI DEGH. OKE. TUNGGU FF SELANJUTNYA YANG MASIH ADA HUBUNGANNYA AMA PENYAKIT-PENYAKITAN HAHAHAHA.

AND LAST. MIND TO REPIU?


End file.
